


Без второй попытки

by Чася (Chasik)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Tragedy, Undertale Neutral Route
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasik/pseuds/%D0%A7%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%8F
Summary: Разве ты не взволнован? Разве ты не рад? Ты станешь свободным.Вероятно, Фриск сделала недостаточно, потому что свое счастье она не получит. И у нее нет возможности вернуться назад и сделать все иначе, нет суперспособностей. У нее только эта чертова решительность, которая и вовсе бесполезна.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Без второй попытки

Этот коридор запомнится ей слишком хорошо. Фриск смотрит в пустые глазницы скелета. Может ли он понять ее? Фриск шла так долго, очень долго, что душа могла бы истрепаться, протереться, сверкая прорехами, но осталась, как была, чистой и легкой. Вот только Фриск устала, так устала… Санс улыбается и говорит:

— Ты не проявляла жестокости, зато ты получила любовь.

Фриск смотрит ему прямо в душу. Любовь? Она не могла выразить свои эмоции ни скептичным хмыканьем, ни циничным смешком, в своей детской наивности она могла только удивиться. Да, это правда: у нее много друзей, прекрасных друзей, но где они сейчас? Она в любой момент может позвонить Папайрусу и Андайн, и они ответят, пошутят, поднимут настроение, но рядом ли они сейчас? Нет.

Знает ли Папайрус, каково это, когда ты прыгаешь и спотыкаешься о кости, ноги завязываются, и ты падаешь лицом в холодный снег, сдираешь кожу, получаешь синяки, а по лицу текут слезы, остывая на морозе? Нет, он просто не может представиться, как это.

Андайн? Героиня. Без сомнений. Она готова на все, ради своего народа. Даже пронзить копьем сердце маленького ребенка, вырвав из его тела душу. И Фриск заслужила ее любовь, заслужила статус «бесхребетного лузера с большим сердцем» и?.. Разве Андайн своим копьем уничтожит проблемы Фриск? Она просто скажет: «Будь сильнее», — и бросит трубку. Не потому, что жестока, а просто из-за незнания.

Санс рассказывал ей о Ториэль тогда, в кафе, Фриск сразу это поняла. Первая душа в этом жестоком мире, которая завоевала сердечко Фриск. Она нужна ей, как мама, как единственное теплое существо. Но все, что она смогла сделать, это не ударить Фриск по-настоящему и получить обещание защиты от таинственного стража за дверью. То ли ее страх оказался сильнее, чем любовь, то ли ей и вовсе нет дела до Фриск.

— Даже убегая, ты улыбалась.

Она видит в его душе истинные эмоции. Он понимает, что ей не сбежать в этот раз. А улыбаться уже нет сил. И что толку от улыбки, если на нее уже никто не купится? Что толку от ее доброты, если никто не считает ее силой, разве что кроме Санса. Все остальные либо желают ткнуть ее носом в то, что это ложь, либо думают, что убийцы тоже умеют улыбаться. Быть может, прав был тот цветок с извращенным понятием о мире, рассказывая, как она закончит. Фриск цеплялась глазами за Санса, но молчала. Ее тошнит, ее укачивает осознание, что еще пару шагов — и конец.

— Если бы я был на твоем месте, меня бы давно стошнило в полотенце.

Забавно. Санс и правда всегда с ней. Куда не пойдешь, везде эти его одинаковые будки со снегом на крыше. И в глубине его глазниц Фриск даже видит истинное сочувствие. Наружу просится стон. Почему он не пойдет с ней, почему не поможет, почему? Зачем он исчезает, растворяясь в торжественном пространстве зала? Кто-то скажет, что скелету просто лень, но Фриск знает: это не так. Причина другая, и она бы все отдала, только бы узнать, понять, почему она одинока.

Все вокруг говорят, мол, у тебя есть выбор, тебе придется его сделать. Убить Азгора и обречь все надежды монстров или навсегда остаться, чтобы жить в вечном ожидании кульминации. А Фриск неслышно плачет. Убить? Ей плохо, ей больно, она просто хочет домой. Так из-за чьей больной прихоти ей приходится выбирать так?

И почему бы сейчас не появиться, например, Ториэль и не спасти ее, как в тот раз, у Руин, от коварного цветка. Или ворваться Папайрусу или Андайн с криками: «Перестаньте драться!» Почему она одна сейчас? И в прозрачных колбочках плавают разноцветные души людей. Детей. Фриск никогда не интересовалась, кто из ее друзей был убийцей, она не хотела этого знать. Но если подумать, за стеклянными стенками мягко светились шесть душ, на каждого из ее друзей придется по одной, и даже излишком парочка останется.

_«Разве ты не взволнован, разве ты не рад?»_

Фриск тихо плачет в темноте. Решительность. Слишком абстрактное и слишком ненадежное качество. Все говорят, она сможет, все говорят и говорят без перебоя, мол, ты человек, ты сильнее.

А она сжимает нож. Нож, который совсем не умеет держать. Забавно, ведь кто-то оставил его специально для нее. Так расчетливо, в надежде, что она сможет. Но от одного взгляда на чистое лезвие мутит.

Как же гадко от всех этих слухов про короля монстров. Такой добрый, пушистый дядя. Ну да. Так хочет предложить чаю, вот только вместо этого разбивает ее милосердие в пыль. Как поход к дантисту, говорит он. Это всего лишь убийство, верно? Даже не больно, не сложно: упади на колени и отдай свою душу. Легко, верно?

Фриск пыталась говорить, пыталась решить все миром, но Азгор не слушал. Как всегда, слова — это лишь слова. Неужели они не могут понять, насколько ошибаются? Люди не слабы, она… не слаба. И вот кулаки сжимаются, рукоять ножа впивается в ладонь до боли. Уклон и решительный, твердый удар. Фриск чуть не вскрикнула, глядя, как морщится Азгор. Его руки дрожат, но тут же он делает очередной выпад. А Фриск отлетает к стене, не найдя сил отклониться. Нож выпал из ослабевшей ладони.

Но она поднимается, желая крикнуть во все легкие: «Не стану!» Она не станет больше пытаться причинить боль. Это даже хуже своей боли. Вот только монстры ведь не оценят, примут это за слабость. Они ведь все так и считают на самом деле. И Ториэль, и Папайрус, Андайн — тем более, даже Альфис… Наверное, только Санс понимает, что это сила, вот только и он знает, что этого не достаточно. Любви недостаточно. А если он думает иначе и хочет убедить Фриск в этом, значит, он просто очередной глупый монстр.

Значит, так нужно? Ей ведь хочется, чтобы монстры были счастливы. Так вот он — ответ.

— Ну же! Бей! — Фриск кричит, расставив руки. И Азгор, забавно, запнулся на миг, но потом сумел завершить начатое. Ну да, он ведь привык. Он ведь лишал уже людей души, и не раз.

Фриск рухнула на колени, прижимая руки к груди. Боль — ничто, ее не существует! Не вдохнуть уже, не шевельнуться, но губы в последнем движении растягиваются в улыбку. В голове усталым эхом звучат слова Санса: «Они не поймут, малая, но я это запомню. Обещаю!» Он не забудет.

И вот из тела последним вздохом выпархивает легкая, не смирившаяся душа. Фриск уже не видит, не чувствует, но она еще есть, еще существует. Вокруг нее — разноцветные огоньки. Они так же, как она, ушли до срока, не успев повзрослеть, насмеяться. Только их из этой жизни вытолкнули, Фриск же ушла сама, просто развернулась и хлопнула дверью. Где-то на грани усталого сознания звучат чужие слова: «Сохраняй решительность», но это ложь. У нее уже не осталось ничего. Ничего.

Ее маленькую, хрупкую душу швыряет в невидимый барьер со всего размаху. Неужели так и рушится великая магия? Еще удар, еще… Мгновение — и все затопил яркий белый свет. Души разлетелись, растворились без стеклянных оков банок, а Фриск растерялась, замешкалась. Ее буквально затопило пространство, и она, захлебываясь, попыталась выкарабкаться, но было уже поздно.

Что ж, наверняка монстры теперь будут счастливы. Каждый из них обязательно найдет свое место, дело жизни, и люди их примут со временем, ведь они уже совсем забыли о волшебных существах и об условиях снятия их магической решетки. Монстры вложат в свою свободу маленькую ложь о семи маленьких детях, которых не видели с тех пор, как они отправились в свое последнее путешествие. И разве кто-то вспомнит об их сломанных душах? О Фриск точно никто.

Время тянется медленно и липко, как карамель, Фриск зависла где-то на грани, не понимая, куда плыть, по какому такому течению… А может быть, она скоро растворится и исчезнет. А ее хрупкое тело девчонки останется лежать где-то в под землей рядом с холодным, так и не использованным ножом.

«Надеюсь, вы счастливы», — в последний раз прозвучала мысль где-то на свободе. И это не было иронией или злой насмешкой, Фриск действительно очень хотела бы, чтобы ее друзья нашли счастье. Жаль только, что Фриск с ними не будет.

Если приглядеться, можно заметить, как у выхода из Подземелья мнется фигурка в синей куртке. Если бы Фриск могла видеть, то непременно бы улыбнулась, если бы тоже могла. Санс обещал, что не забудет; он знает, что умирать — больно, знает, что Фриск не сможет получить концовку получше с помощью какой-нибудь суперспособности. А жаль, здорово было бы однажды прокатиться на машине с Папсом, ходить в школу Ториель и заходить на чай к Азгору. Сфотографироваться с ними, которые растоптали ее душу, и беседовать обо всем на свете. Почему она сейчас здесь, в этом проклятом нигде, почему?!

Только не забудь, Санс. Ты обещал.


End file.
